Joker
by koma180
Summary: GSR. Sequel to "Diversion(side:Jim)". /サラのタトゥーの秘密。グリッソムが秘めている、暗い情念。そしてもう一人、二人の関係に気付いたのは・・・/ The secret of Sara's tatoo. And Grissom's a little dark emotion which he is hiding. Who was noticed the relationship between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 7.1 Joker**

Summary : GSR. Sequel to "Diversion(side:Jim)". / サラのタトゥーの秘密。グリッソムが秘めている、暗い情念。そしてもう一人、二人の関係に気付いたのは・・・/ The secret of Sara's tatoo. And Grissom's a little dark emotion which he is hiding. Who was noticed the relationship between the two?

Rating : M

Spoilers : S3#1(ギャンブラーの切り札/Revenge Is Best Served Cold)

Genre : Romance/Angst

AN : Time set before S6#11(誰も知らない存在/Werewolves)

* * *

サラはカードを見つめていた。見つめすぎて、寄り目になっていることには、気づいていないようだ。  
グリッソムは密かに笑った。  
何度やっても結果は見えているのに、彼女は懲りずにゲームを続けていた。  
グリッソムがカードを引くと、彼女の手に1枚のカードが残された。  
「あー、もう！」  
29連敗目を喫したサラは、カードを投げ落とした。  
「なんで？なんで分かっちゃうの？」  
「だから君が素直すぎると言っただろう」  
サラはむぅっと膨れた。いまだに納得がいかないらしい。  
「私に挑むのが間違ってる。私はポーカーで死体農場の費用を稼いだ人間だぞ。ポーカーフェイスは得意だし、表情を読むのも得意だ」  
グリッソムはカードを集め、慣れた手つきで切り始めた。

事の発端は単純だった。グリッソムが彼女のことを「素直すぎる」と評したら、サラは口をあんぐり開けた。ひねくれ者を自負する彼女には、相当意外な言葉だったらしい。その後、いかに自分がひねくれ者かを並べ立て始めたので、グリッソムが提案したのだ。  
「じゃ、証明してあげよう。ババ抜きでもしようか」  
というわけで、ジョーカーが最後まで手元に残ったら負けの単純なカードゲームを続けること29回、サラは見事に負け続けていた。

「君は、とても分かりやすい」  
サラは悔しそうに抱えた枕を叩いている。  
「まだやるか？」  
「次が30回できりがいいから」  
「無駄だと思うが」  
「いいから配って」  
笑いながら、グリッソムはカードを配った。  
真剣な顔でグリッソムの手のカードを引いていく彼女が、グリッソムにはおかしくてたまらない。  
彼の表情に、簡単にだまされる様子には、少々心配になるほどだ。  
残り枚数が僅かになってきたとき、サラはずっと顔をしかめたままになった。  
お、ちょっとは考えたかな、とグリッソムが思ったときだった。  
「ねえ」  
ふとサラが話しかけてきた。その手には乗らないぞ、と思ったグリッソムだったが、  
「なんで、時々、乱暴になるの？」  
虚を突かれた。  
「乱暴？」  
何の話だ、と思いながら彼女のカードを引く。  
「そう。ベッドで」  
グリッソムはハッとしたように彼女を見た。  
サラは彼には視線を向けず、カードを凝視していた。  
「いつもは、結構、その、・・・気遣ってくれるのに」  
グリッソムは焦った。  
やはり、彼女に気づかれていた。  
時々、情熱が制御出来なくなってしまうことがあるのを、彼自身は勿論気づいていた。彼女も何か感づいているとは思っていたが、率直に「乱暴だ」と言われると、動揺した。  
「あー、それは・・・その・・・」  
彼女のカードを選びながら、グリッソムはしどろもどろになった。  
どう言えばいい。そもそも理由は自分でも分からないのだ。なぜ、そんな気分になるのか。  
気がつくと、余裕をなくしているのだ。  
彼女を、自分だけのものにしたい、その強烈な願望が、止まらなくなってしまう。本来、すでに彼女は彼のもののはずなのに。  
「あー、その、・・・嫌なら、言ってくれれば、・・・やめ・・・」  
そう言いさしながら、本当に自分はやめられるだろうか、とグリッソムは懐疑的に思った。  
「あたし、何かしたかなって思っちゃう」  
「いや、そうじゃない」  
「ふーん」  
君を誰にも届かない場所に閉じ込めてしまいたくなる、なんて、彼女に言えるわけがない。  
だが、何か説明してあげないと、サラだって困るだろう。実際、困ってるから聞いてきたのだろうし。  
グリッソムは懸命に最もらしい理由を考えようとしたが、全く思いつかなかった。  
「あー、その、・・・うまく、言えない」  
それは、どちらかというとサラが良く使う言葉だった。それに気づいたのか、カードを引いた後で、サラがちらりと笑った。  
「ま、いいわ」  
「いいのか？」  
サラは肩をすくめた。  
「あたしだって、あなたに言いたくないって言わないでいることあるし」  
グリッソムはホッとした。じゃあなんで聞いたんだ、と思ったことは、次のサラの言葉で吹っ飛んだ。  
「性欲が溜まっちゃうんだと思っとくことにする」  
「溜ま・・・」  
グリッソムは唖然とサラを見た。  
彼女にしてはかなり大胆な言葉が飛び出たものだ。  
「そういう趣向だって言われたら困ったけど」  
「趣向・・・」  
ああ、その手があったか、と思いながら、彼女が引いていくカードを見て、グリッソムは  
「あっ」  
と声を上げた。  
「やった」  
サラがカードを放り投げた。  
「やっと勝った」  
グリッソムは手元に残ったジョーカーを睨み付けた。  
「やられた」  
恨めしそうにサラを見る。  
彼女はにやにやとグリッソムを見ていた。  
「ずるいぞ」  
「奥の手よ」  
「・・・どこまで本気で言ったんだ？」  
「一応全部本気だけど」  
グリッソムは悔しそうに唇を噛んだ。  
彼女の策略にまんまとかかったことも悔しかったが、同時に、彼女がやっとで表明した抗議に、軽くショックを受けてもいた。  
「もう1回やるか？」  
そのショックを隠すように、カードを集めながら言った。  
「やだ。勝ち逃げする」  
サラはからからと笑った。彼女のそんな笑顔を見ると、彼の胸は、甘く疼く。そしてその笑顔を、閉じ込めておきたくなるのだ。  
グリッソムは頭を軽く振り、敢えて軽い声を出した。  
「1勝29敗で勝ち逃げとはいかに」  
「いいの、最後に勝ったから気分いいの」  
そう言ってサラは、彼の手からカードの束を奪うと、丁寧に整え始めた。  
細く長い指が、カードを揃えていくのを、グリッソムは眺めていた。  
ナイトテーブルの上にあった箱に手を伸ばしてカードをしまう。  
その手が戻るのを、グリッソムは捕らえた。  
指を絡めて、彼女を押し倒しながら、唇に口づける。  
「覚悟した方が、いいのかしら？」  
サラが皮肉交じりに言ってグリッソムを見上げた。  
「・・・十日ぶりだな」  
「・・・そうね」  
サラは少し、引きつったように笑った。  
「君の言う・・・溜ま・・・」  
グリッソムは彼女の頬を撫で、さっきのサラの言葉を引用しようとして、がくりとうなだれた。  
「さっきのあれは、ダメだ」  
「・・・うん・・・」  
「ちょっと、生々しすぎるぞ」  
「ええ」  
サラの声色にも、後悔が滲んでいた。  
彼女の鎖骨に指を這わせ、グリッソムはわずかに考えた。  
「なあ、サラ」  
「ん？」  
目を閉じかけていたサラが、うっすらと目を開いた。  
「もし、どうしても嫌なときは、ちゃんと言ってくれ」  
「・・・分かってる」  
「止められるかは、分からないが」  
「・・・正直ね」  
「君を、傷つけるつもりは、ないんだ・・・」  
ふと合わせた視線に、サラは目を細めた。

なぜ、あなたがもう傷ついたような顔をしているの。

彼が時々、こういう表情をするのを、サラは気づいていた。  
とても繊細な、少年のような顔だ。私がまるで、拒絶したかのように、傷ついた顔をして。  
サラは彼の背に両腕を回しながら、耳元で囁いた。  
「分かってる」  
あんな貌(かお)を見たら、彼の望みを、拒めるわけがない。  
彼のすべてを、受け止めてあげたい。すべてを、受け入れたい。そんなことで、私は何も、傷つかない。  
「大丈夫よ」  
もう一度囁いて、彼を引き寄せた。

その日、グリッソムは出来るだけ丁寧に抑制して事を進めた。  
だが、最後の段階になって、結局努力は徒労に終わったことを悟った。  
彼女が指摘したおかげで、かえってそれは強烈なものに変わっていた。  
強烈な、破壊的な、衝動に。  
グリッソムは、彼女を壊してしまいたかった。  
彼女がとても傷つきやすい繊細な心を持っていることを知っている。  
そのガラスのような心を、粉々に砕いたら、どんなに綺麗だろう。  
そして、砕けた欠片を、彼の手で集めて、もう一度つなぎ合わせたら、それは・・・  
それは、やはり、彼女、だろうか？

彼女を傷つけたくないと言いながら、彼女を傷つけたいと望んでいる。  
自分で自分が訳が分からなかった。  
そのやるせなさを、彼はただ、彼のために乱れている彼女に、ただただ、注ぎ込むしか、なかった。

彼女に高みを与えられることは、もう分かっている。  
そして不思議なことに、彼女が昇り詰めると、彼のそういった昏い情念は消え去り、ひたすら幸福に包まれた。  
互いに高め合った余韻の中で、グリッソムはふと思った。  
結局、彼女がきわどい言葉で指摘したとおりなだけなのかも知れない。  
女を征服したいと望む、男のエゴと欲望が、彼の理性を突き破ってくることがある、ただそれだけのことなのかも知れない。  
そう思えば、少しは気が晴れるだろうか。  
彼女の細い指が、彼の頭を撫でるのを感じながら、彼は幸福を噛みしめた。

互いの呼吸が冷静を取り戻していく。  
グリッソムは体を起こし、彼女に背を向けた。  
サラはその背中を見つめながら、ふと、言った。  
「男がコンドームの後始末してる姿って、ちょっと・・・間抜け」  
グリッソムは思わず振り向いた。両手にそれを持ったまま。  
サラは苦笑を浮かべた。  
「あたしに見せないで」  
そう言ってゴソゴソとベッドカバーに潜った。  
グリッソムは「片付け」を終え、もう一度サラに振り返った。  
「なら言わせてもらうが、女性がそうやって下着を探す姿も、結構おかしいぞ」  
「じゃあ外さないで」  
「外さないと、できないだろう？」  
サラはちらりと上目遣いで彼を見て、また捜索に戻った。  
「はじめから着けてなければ、外す必要はないな」  
「外すのが醍醐味なんでしょ、男には」  
ゴソゴソと着替えて出てきたサラを見て、グリッソムはちょっと上を見て考えた。  
「・・・一理ある」  
真面目な顔をする彼を笑い、サラは枕の位置を整え、横になった。眠る体勢だ。  
普段は、もう少し甘い言葉を交わす二人だったが、彼が少し「荒れた」時は、サラは何も言わないことが多かった。それが今日は、こんな軽い話題をしてきたのは、彼の気を逸らすためか、あるいは自分の何かを誤魔化すためか。ただ、グリッソムには少し、いやかなり有り難かった。  
彼女の隣に身を横たえ、彼女の頭を抱える。腕枕を拒むこともある彼女だが、今日は素直に従った。  
サラは彼の髭や胸毛をいじりながら、眠りに落ちるのが常だった。今日も彼の胸板に口づけを1つ落とし、満足げな吐息をはき、目を閉じた。  
だがふと再び瞼を開けると、彼を見上げて、訊いた。  
「ねえ、今日はついでだからいろいろ訊いちゃう」  
「今度は何だ？」  
グリッソムは少し身構えた。今日は意外な言葉ばかり聞かされている。今度は何が飛び出すかと、少しドキドキした。  
「なんで、足を見ながらするの？」  
「足？」  
「そう。左足。気にしてるわよね」  
彼女の左足を脳裏に思い描き、ああ、とグリッソムは思った。  
「・・・タトゥーのせいだ」  
「タトゥーが、気になるの？」  
「あんなとこにあってはな」  
「どうして？」  
「あれは・・・なんていうか、すごく・・・」  
グリッソムは言葉を探した。  
「エロティシズムがある」  
「ふーん」  
サラは思いの外、真面目な反応をした。  
「だからみんな気にするんだ」  
「みんな？」  
グリッソムは思わず彼女を見下ろした。  
サラは彼を上目遣いで見上げ、ふふっと笑った。  
グリッソムはふと気になって尋ねた。  
「いつ入れたんだ。あんなとこに」  
なぜか答えず、サラは視線を逸らした。  
「若気の至りってやつか？」  
冗談めかして言ったが、彼女が吐いた長めの息に、グリッソムは少し驚いた。  
それは彼女が話を拒みたいときに立ち上る、壁の気配だった。たいていそれは、彼女の両親の話と直結していた。  
グリッソムは話を諦めるかのように、彼女の肩を優しく撫でた。  
サラは少し、彼の胸毛をいじった。  
「・・・11歳のときに、パパが」  
グリッソムは驚いて飛び起きた。未成年にタトゥーを入れるには、当然親の同意書が必要だが、まず滅多に子供に入れさせる親などいない。  
それを・・・。  
グリッソムが困惑してサラを見ていると、彼女は宥めるかのように肩をすくめた。  
「ほら、たぶん、うちの親はヒッピーだったから」  
だから抵抗なかったんじゃない、とサラは言った。  
「でも、なぜ・・・11歳で？何か、あったのか？」  
グリッソムは体を横に戻しながら、尋ねた。  
サラはなぜか苦笑を浮かべた。  
「あー、まあ、記念というか、お祝いというか」  
「お祝い？」  
サラはちらりとグリッソムを見上げ、それから頬を掻いた。  
「だから、その・・・つまり、女の子の・・・初めての・・・」  
「女の子の、初めて？」  
サラが咳払いする。だがグリッソムが怪訝にサラを見つめているのに気付いて、サラは溜め息をついた。そして半ばやけっぱちに言った。  
「初潮が来たの」  
グリッソムは口を薄く開けた。サラが恥ずかしそうに顔を背けた。  
「ああ、そうか」  
そう言ったきり、しばらく、グリッソムは絶句していた。  
「ママはすごく、怒ってたけど」  
「・・・だろうな」  
落ち着いた声で返したが、その実、グリッソムは衝撃を受けていた。  
まず第一に、父親がタトゥーを入れさせたと言うこと自体が、ショックだった。しかし、何よりもショックだったのは、その理由、そして場所だった。  
父親なら、男なら、あんなところに入れる意味を、分かっていたはずだ。  
それは単純に、「女性」になった娘への象徴的なものだったのか、それとも。  
いずれ父親から娘を奪っていく男達に対しての牽制だったのか、あるいは、彼自身が、娘を自分のものとして刻印を刻んだのか。  
男なら誰だって、自分の女に自分の印を刻み込みたいと思うものだ。男には、女を自身の所有物と見なしたい側面があるからだ。たいていは、指輪などのアクセサリーで縛ることが多いが、実際に名前を彫らせたりする男もいる。  
しかし、父親が、娘にそれをしたというのなら、話はかなり深刻だ。  
グリッソムは、サラの父親が母親に対して家庭内暴力を働いていたということしか聞いていない。まさか、それ以上のことがあったとはこれまで考えたことはなかった。  
グリッソムはぞっとした。  
まさか、父親は、彼女に。  
悪い想像が浮かびかけて、グリッソムは慌てて振り払った。  
養父の件も、気になり続けている。考えないようにしているが。そのうえまだ実の父親と何かあったとまで、考えたくなかった。  
それに、今まで、彼女にそれらしい兆候はない。あれから注意して観察しているが、彼女自身に、過去に虐待を受けたと思われるような反応はなかった。  
彼女はもともと、セクシャルな話題には疎かったり距離を置きたがるところがあるが、それは倫理観や単に性格の問題としか、考えられなかった。考えたくなかった。  
ふと、思う。  
彼女の母親が、父親の娘への異常な感情を察知していたのだとしたら。  
それが、受け続けた暴力への溜まった怒りとないまぜになって発揮されたのだとしたら？

グリッソムは長い溜め息を吐いて、そっとサラを見た。  
彼女はすでに、穏やかな息をして、眠っているように見えた。  
寝顔を眺めていると、穏やかで優しい気分がじわりと湧き上がり、不穏な想像は次第に押しやられていった。彼女の寝顔を見ているのが、彼は好きだった。  
彼女の頭をしばらく撫で、それから、起こさなければいいがと願いながら、そっと額に口づけた。

愛おしい彼女。彼女の心の闇は、深い。彼は彼女の心の鎧を外すことに躍起になっているが、果たして、それが正しい行為だろうかと、時々不安にもなった。  
だが、彼女が心から笑う笑顔は、とても生き生きとしてキュートで、そんな笑顔をもっと見たいと思うのだった。だから、彼女が纏わざるを得なかった鎧は、やはり下ろして欲しい。そうした方が、彼女自身も生きやすいはずだと、信じていた。  
彼女に壁を崩された彼が、壁などない方がいいと思うのだから、それは正しいはずだ。壁がある頃は、息苦しかった。生きていることに真の意味で楽しみなど見いだせていなかった。  
彼女にも同じように感じて欲しかったし、それは成功しつつあると思っていた。彼女の壁を感じることは減ってきていた。仮に先ほどのように感じても、彼女の方からそれを乗り越えてくるようになった。彼女も努力しているのだ。それを彼は喜んでいた。  
そうすることで、彼女との魂の結びつきも強くなると、信じていたし、そう感じていた。

この年まで、彼だって少なくない恋愛を経験してきた。だが、サラとの交際は今までのどれとも違っていた。  
年が離れているせいなのかもしれないが、それだけでもないように思う。  
彼女を守りたい、助けたい、その思いが強いのは、確かに年齢差により彼の父性が刺激されているのはあるかもしれない。  
これまで、熱愛だと思ってきた恋愛もある。しかし、彼女を見ていると、彼の心は過去の恋愛よりも、もっと鮮やかに激しく動いた。  
彼女といると、彼女を見ていると、彼女のことを考えると、切なくて、愉しくて、そして幸福だった。  
より直接、魂が揺さぶられているような気がしてならないのだ。  
年齢差もあるし、実際の年齢も考えれば、彼は落ち着いてどっしりと構えてこの交際はやっていけるはずだと、誰もが思うだろう。実際、彼自身も、意識せずにそんな風に考えていた節はある。  
しかし実際には、彼は彼女の言葉、彼女の行動、彼女の笑顔1つに、翻弄されていた。  
彼がいつの間にか築き上げていた孤高の壁を、遂に崩したのが彼女だからなのだろうか。  
彼の心は、彼女の前では、いつも無防備に剥き出しになっている気がした。  
そして、彼女はそれを優しく抱き締めてくれていた。  
時に驚くほど、彼女は慈愛のある表情を見せた。それを母性と呼んで正しければ、そうなのだとしか思えなかった。  
彼より遥かに若いこの女性に、母のように抱き止められていると、自分の魂が甦るような感覚に陥ることもあった。  
彼の人生に、もう彼女がいないことは、想像が出来なくなっていた。  
彼女と付き合う前、いや、彼女と出会う以前の人生は、もはや彼にとって空虚な過去でしか無かった。  
彼女と出会って、やっと、彼の人生が、正しく始まったのだと。あるべき形になったのだと。  
探していたピースが、あまりに見事に嵌まったのだとしか、思えなかった。  
彼女を愛している。  
言葉では何度も伝えているが、これほどの想いだということは、恐らく彼女は知らないだろうし、理解も出来ないだろう。  
彼女との関係を進める覚悟をしたとき、ありったけの愛を彼女に与えようと決めた。  
惜しんでも惜しんでも溢れるくらい、それは今や彼の心を満たしていた。  
誓い通り、彼は彼女に愛を注いでいた。  
密かに寝顔を眺める時間だけでなく、喧嘩をする時間さえ、愛おしかった。

彼女が彼のものになったのではない。  
恐らく、彼が、彼女のものになったのだ。  
だから、彼女を真の意味で手に入れたくて、足掻いてしまうのだろうか。  
それが時に、彼女をどこかに閉じ込めたくなったり、彼女を壊してしまいたくなったりする要因なのかも知れない。  
そんなことをする必要は無いことは、理性では分かっている。  
二人でいるときの彼女は、彼を信頼しきって安心している。たまに思い切り甘えてくるときは、本当に可愛らしい。皮肉な切り返しがきいているときは、痛快だ。  
彼女の気持ちを疑ってなどいない。  
何年も何年も、優柔不断な彼の心の壁をコツコツと叩き続け、ついにこじ開けた彼女だ。  
心変わりなど、あるわけがない。

それなのに、なぜ、彼は時々、彼女が腕をすり抜けていくような感覚に陥るのだろう。  
彼はその時、彼女の腕を掴み損ねずにいられるだろうか。

* * *

TBC.

AN2 : あのタトゥーは、役者さんご本人のJorja Foxが実際に入れてるものなので、あまり深い意味を付けるのもどうかと思ったのですが、妄想が止まらなくて(汗)  
実際には、サーフィンされる方は足首に入れることが多いようですね。ウェットスーツ着たら、足首くらいしか見えないですもんね。Jorjaも確かに、サーファーです。  
グリッソムは多分、足首フェチなんです(笑)


	2. Chapter 2 Jim&Sofia

**Episode 7.1 Joker**

Spoilers : S4#12(蝶の亡霊/Butterflied), S4#15(盛者必衰/Early Rollout)

* * *

Chapter 2 side:Jim&Sofia

早めの夕食をちょうど食べ終わったとき、グリッソムの携帯電話が鳴った。  
「やあ、ジム」  
洗い物を始めたサラが、ちらりと視線をよこした。  
「・・・そうか、分かった。すぐ行く」  
「君の家からなら15分くらいか」  
「あ、いや」  
慌ててグリッソムが何かを否定するのを、サラはまたちらりと見た。  
「今、そのー、自宅じゃないんだ」  
グリッソムは、電話の向こうでブラス警部が苦笑したのが分かった。  
「あー、ここからだと、ストリップ通りまでは・・・20分？」  
グリッソムがサラを見たので、サラは首を振った。  
「あー、30分？」  
まあそれくらい、とサラは頷いた。  
「3,40分くらいだ」  
「分かった。急いできてくれ」  
「他に人手は要りそうか？」  
「いた方が良さそうだ」  
「分かった。誰か連れて行く」  
グリッソムが電話を切ってサラを見ると、彼女は腕組みをしていた。  
「誰かって、あたしのこと？」  
グリッソムはにこりと笑った。  
「グレッグが今日は法廷でいないから、非番は返上してくれるんだろう？」  
「分かったわ、『グリッソム』」  
サラは言って、着替えて化粧をするためにバスルームへ向かった。  
直接現場に、彼女と共に向かうのは、実は初めてではない。  
ラボに行くよりはまあ、危険は少ないだろう。  
それにグリッソムは、「二人で出勤」が、なにげに気に入っていた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

ジム・ブラスは、一台の車が現場へ横付けし、中からグリッソムとサラが出てくるのを見た。  
「どう思う？」  
隣にいたソフィアに聞くと、ソフィアは  
「どうって、何が？」  
怪訝に聞き返してきた。  
おや、女性なのに鈍いな、とブラスは思った。  
「あの二人だ」  
顎でグリッソムとサラの二人を示した。  
「・・・グリッソムと、サラが、どうかした？」  
ソフィアはまだ気づかないようだ。  
ブラスは車をそれとなく指さした。  
「あの車は、サラの車だ。ラボの公用車じゃない」  
「・・・ええ、そうね」  
「運転していたのはグリッソムだった」  
「・・・そうだった？」  
「ラボのベストを、車を降りてから着ているだろう？」  
「・・・ええ」  
「ラボには寄らずに来たんだ」  
つまり、ブラスは、「家から直接」「1台の車で」、二人が来たと言いたいのだろう。  
ソフィアは、胡乱げに二人を眺めた。  
ベストを羽織ろうとしたサラが、肩をすくめるような仕草をして、グリッソムが彼女の背後に近づくのが見えた。  
ああ、たぶん、髪が引っかかったんだ、とソフィアは思いながら見ていた。彼女も良く引っかけていたからだ。鑑識時代をちょっと懐かしく思い出していた。  
サラの背中に回ったグリッソムが、彼女の首を傾けさせる。引っかかった髪を外しているのだろう。  
彼女の首筋を指先でなぞる、その優しい仕草。

ソフィアは目を細めた。  
・・・なるほど、ブラスが「どう思うか」と聞いた理由が分かった。顔が赤くなった。思わずソフィアは俯いた。  
「・・・分かったか？」  
ブラスが得意げに言う。  
「ええ・・・そうね」  
答えながら、ソフィアは複雑な思いが沸き上がるのを抑えていた。

夕食に誘われたとき、はっきり言って、期待した。

あの時、ソフィアがそれとなく、今彼女はいないのかと聞いたら、グリッソムは言葉を濁して、肩をすくめた。それで、  
「デートはしないの？そんな時間、ない？」  
と希望を込めて尋ねたら、彼ははにかんでしばらくモジモジしたあげく、  
「どう誘えばいいか分からないんだ」  
と言った。  
それはつまり、今一緒にいるソフィアとのこの食事が彼にとってはデートで無いこと、そして彼が誘いたいと思っている人物が自分ではないことを、あまりに明確に表した言葉だった。  
だってこの食事には、彼が誘ったのだから。彼がこれを「デートだとは思っていない」ということの証だ。あるいは、ソフィアの「期待」に気付いて、遠まわしに拒絶するために婉曲に言ったのだろうか。  
後者だと、ソフィアは思っていた。思いたかった。  
だが・・・

彼が本当にデートに誘いたかった人物がいたならば。それが、まさか、サラだったのだろうか？  
ああ、それで、とソフィアは小さく頷いた。  
同じチームにいたとき、サラはなぜかソフィアと距離を置いていた。嫌われているとしか思えなかった。あのときは理由が分からなかったが、ソフィアがグリッソムに惹かれているのを、もしサラが気づいていたなら、なるほど、敵対心、あるいは、嫉妬があったのだろう。  
今思えば、分かりやすいサラの態度だったわけだ。  
最近、彼女との壁が消えて、うまくやれている気がするのは、サラの方に、ソフィアを敬遠する理由がなくなったからなのだろう。

・・・ふーん。そういうことか。

ソフィアは少し悔しく思った。  
そういえば、先日警官を誤って射殺した嫌疑がかかって苦しかったとき、思わずグリッソムに心情を吐露しに行ってしまった。サラに見つかったとき、グリッソムはなぜか彼女に許しを請うような表情をしていた。

・・・なるほど。そういうことだったのか。合点がいった。

ソフィアはちょっと苦々しく溜め息をついた。  
「いつから気づいてたの？」  
ブラスに聞く。  
「ここ数ヶ月かな」  
ブラスは手のコーヒーを飲みながら言った。  
「もっとも、二人とも以前から・・・お互いに気にしてるのは知ってたが」  
「そうなの？」  
「私にはバレバレだった」

・・・だから、サラが望みがないと絶望してアルコールトラブルになりそうなのも、最初に気づいた。  
グリッソムの「若い子と恋愛する勇気はない」という独白を、彼は隣で聞いていたし、それが誰を指しているのかも分かっていた。そしてマジックミラーの向こうにサラがいたのを、今にも泣きそうな顔をしていたのを、彼は見てしまっていたからだ。

「くっつくのかくっつかないのかヤキモキさせやがって」  
結局くっついて、まあ二人がハッピーならそれでいい。  
「誰か他に知ってるの？」  
「さあ。たぶん、ラボの人間に知られたら、まずいんだろう？」  
ブラスに問われ、ソフィアは肩をすくめた。ラボの倫理規定では、同一チーム内での恋愛は禁止だ。  
「エクリーに知られるのはまずいわね」  
「ま、我々には、報告義務はないな」  
それは暗に、秘密を守ってあげようという提案。  
ソフィアは苦笑した。  
「ブラス警部って、案外優しいのね」  
「グリッソムは友人でもあるからな。仲を裂くのは忍びない」  
ブラスは残り少なくなったコーヒーを呷った。  
「しかしまあ、十歳以上も若い彼女とは、羨ましい」  
ソフィアは噴き出した。そういう感想になる辺りは、立派な「オヤジ」だ。  
「やあ、ジム、ソフィア」  
グリッソムがにこやかに近づいてきた。  
その後ろにいるサラは、サングラスをかけたままで、表情は読み取れなかった。

* * *

TBC.

AN : ということで、最初に確信を持ったのはブラスとソフィア、ということにしました。  
ブラスは絶対知ってたと思うのです。ソフィアは、次のチャプターのため、知っている必要があってこうなりました。（そもそも次が一番書きたかった内容です）  
さて、彼女が知っていることが、GS二人にとって吉と出るか凶と出るか？


	3. Chapter 3 side:Sofia

**Episode 7.1 Joker**

Spoilers : S6#11(誰も知らない存在/Werewolves)

AN : このエピソードで、ソフィアがやけにサラに冷たいと感じるシーンがあって、それが気になって背景を考えたら、こうなりました。/ Time set around S6#11(誰も知らない存在/Werewolves).

* * *

Chapter 3 side:Sofia

ソフィアは腕時計を見た。もう何度目か分からない。辺りはすっかり暗くなってしまった。  
溜め息をつき、もう一度電話をかけようかと思ったとき、車のヘッドライトが見えた。  
車はゆっくり近づいてきた。縁石に寄せ、停車する。ラボの車だった。  
ライトが消え、エンジンが止まる。運転席で身動きする人物の影に、ソフィアは小さく息を吐いた。  
あれから彼女と話をするのに、どうしても刺々しくなってしまっていた。  
彼女も恐らく、ソフィアの変化に気づいているだろう。  
問題は、その理由まで、相手が気づいているかどうかだった。  
もし、知っているぞ、と告げたら、彼女はどんな顔をするだろうか？何を言うだろうか？  
ソフィアは首を振った。それを告げるときの自分は、きっと悪魔のような顔になるだろう。  
だからまだ、それは出来ない。  
キリリと、胸と胃が痛んだ。  
車を降りて、キットを取り出し、近づいてくる人影に、ソフィアは声をかけた。  
「遅かったわね」  
冷静にと努めたが、最初から、失敗していた。すでに声には棘があった。  
しかし彼女は、それには思ったより友好的に答えてきた。  
「ごめん。メッセージ見て、すぐ来たんだけど」  
あまりに遅いので、ショートメッセージを送ったのは30分ほど前だ。  
ソフィアは噛んでいた爪楊枝を手に取った。  
「ほんとに？留守電に伝言を残したのは数時間も前よ？」  
嫌らしい言い方だ。ソフィアは自分の声色と言い方に腹が立った。  
彼女は、表情を強張らせた。出来るだけ友好的にと声をかけたのに、ソフィアに突っぱねられてほんの少しショックを受けたような表情をしていた。  
「どうしたの？」  
彼女は仕事の話を促した。その声にもついに、少しの棘が混ざったのを、ソフィアは感じた。自分が棘のあるボールを投げたのだから、それが返ってくるのは当然のことだ。  
ソフィアは背後の電話ボックスを軽く指で示した。  
「匿名の通報の発信源がここだったから、調べてもらおうと思って」  
仕事の話なら、もう少し冷静に出来るだろうと思ったが、ソフィアは声のトーンを変えるのに失敗したことに気づいた。  
彼女はそのまま電話ボックスに近寄り、入り口からライトで中を眺めた。  
そして、驚いたように言った。  
「指紋パウダーが付いてる」  
ソフィアは爪楊枝を捨てて、皮肉な笑みを浮かべた。  
「あんまり暇だったから、手伝おうかと思って」  
ソフィアだって鑑識出身なのだ。指紋採取くらい、お手の物だ。  
だが彼女は、勿論、いい顔をしなかった。ソフィアは今は刑事。仕事の領分を侵されて、いい気がするわけがない。  
「指紋は取れなかったけど、床を見て」  
彼女は一瞬、何かを言いたそうにしたが、ほんの僅かに呆れたような顔をしただけで、電話ボックスに向き直り、しゃがみ込んだ。  
床には、被害者宅と似たような毛が大量に落ちていた。  
これが多毛症の被害者の毛なら、なぜそれがここにあるのか。匿名の通報の記録は、被害者の死亡推定時刻の12時間も後だったからだ。  
ソフィアがそう説明すると、サラはしばらく考えた後、何も言わずに床の毛を採取し始めた。  
ソフィアは彼女の採取が終わるのを、再び電話ボックスに寄り掛かりながら、待った。  
思わず、また溜め息が漏れて、ソフィアは身じろぎした。  
彼女に聞かれたかと心配したが、サラは反応を見せなかった。  
彼女は証拠をキットにしまい、立ち上がるところだった。  
立ち上がったサラが振り向く。二人は一瞬、視線を合わせた。

知ってるのよ。  
思わず、ソフィアは叫びたくなるのをこらえた。  
いいわね。彼に選ばれて、さぞ得意でしょうね。  
ソフィアは奥歯を噛みしめた。自分がこんなに嫉妬深かったかと、驚いた。

「あたし・・・」  
サラは何かを言いかけた。  
彼女は下唇を噛んで、一瞬視線を下向けた。  
「DNA、ウェンディに調べてもらう」  
大きな溜め息をついて、サラはソフィアの前を通り過ぎていった。

分かってるのよ。  
サラは車のキーを取り出しながら、背後のソフィアに心の中で言った。  
どうバレたか知らないけど、知られてること、分かってる。  
あなたが心の奥で、何を叫んでいたか、それもよく分かってる。  
あなたの目を見たとき、分かった。  
だって、私もそうだったから。  
彼があなたと食事に行ったと聞いたとき、多分、私も同じ目であなたを見ていた。  
心の奥で、何度も叫んでいた。  
なぜ、彼女なの？なぜ、私じゃないの？と。

だから。受け止める。

サラはエンジンをかけながら、もう一度、ソフィアを見た。  
彼女は電話ボックスに寄り掛かったまま、俯いていた。  
たぶん、今彼女は、とても自己嫌悪に陥ってるだろう。  
仕事中に、プロに徹せられず、私情を出してしまったことを。サラに感づかれていることを、ソフィアが感づかないわけがない。  
サラはライトをつけ、サイドブレーキを下ろし、ゆるやかにアクセルを踏んだ。

離れていく車の音を、ソフィアは聞いた。  
彼女への苛立ちよりも、彼女にそれをぶつけてしまった自分が何よりも腹立たしかった。  
溜め息をつき、体を起こして電話ボックスから離れた。

知ってるのよ。・・・おめでとう。

笑顔で言えそうな日がくるまで、それまで、待って。  
ソフィアは自分の車に向かって歩き始めた。

それまで、ラボの誰にも、言わないでいてあげる。

* * *

END.

AN 2 : 私はソフィアも某LH様も、悪者にするつもりはありません。  
めちゃくちゃ悪者なファンフィクを読むのも、好きですけどね(笑)

次はまた、長編になりそうです。オリジナルケースがメインにはなりますが、本編エピソードも絡んできます。


End file.
